Over the past several years, strain sensors have been receiving an increased interest for applications such as human body movement tracking in the biomedical industry as well as for monitoring deformations or structural changes in civil infrastructural assets. Typically, strain sensors have been developed by depositing metal layers such as silver (Ag), gold (Au), and copper (Cu). However, these sensors are often fabricated on substrates that are not stretchable and are thus prone to mechanical failures due to their limited stretchable capabilities. Research in this area has led to the development of numerous metal-polymer composites for use in strain sensors such as silver nanoparticles/elastomeric fibers, metal coated carbon nanofiller/epoxy, and silver nanowire/polymer as well as polymer-polymer composites such as graphene composite films, polycarbonate/multiwall carbon nanotubes, and UHMWPE/PANI. The major drawback associated with these classes of sensors is the reduction in conductivity due to the use of polymeric materials.